In recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used as light sources of illumination devices. In particular, LED lamps have been drawing attention as illumination light sources which are taking the place of conventionally known fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Meanwhile, there have been proposed various methods of controlling illumination devices, such as a method in which a remote control device is used. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an illumination control system for controlling an illumination device. The illumination control system captures an image of an illumination setting instructor (user), performs image recognition on the captured image, and controls the illumination device according to gestures of the user.